ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Orion: Gaiden 4
Note: When you see a link, the character's description is on that page. Appears: * Mysterious Saucer Fleet * God of War: Gilfas * WoO Star Beast: Gelnoide * Giant Space Monster: Bemstar * Atrocious Alien: Bader Group * Dark Monster: Bagon * Pending Prologue The planet was called 'King', not after the Ultra who now bore that title, or any ancient King of the Land of Giants. It was so named after a great Ultra, who predated the Land of Giants and its sister worlds. This world was all crystal blue water, with the land masses all being floating mountains and islands. The ground was rocky with sand, bearing lines like a zen garden. The sky was a reddish brown and while crystal towers floated in the sky for habitation, the inhabitants, the Ultras who lived here, were all Ultras sitting in meditation. All of them wore red cloaks, that covered their features. All of them sat comfortably over the intense bright white light that was the Land of Giants and its three artificial stars. One such group sat before a waterfall that looked to be made of sapphires, such was its splendor. "No.." said Lady Yullian, who sat at the front of the circle "Not again, not another one.." "Milady..." said another Ultra. This one resembled Mebius of legend. "I am fine Mobius...I just...saw, an unfortunate event. One we should never repeat. The Ultra who bares the Bracelet of Legend...summon him. It is time for his pilgrimage..." Part 1 Orion flew above the Land of Giants, a planet of Ultras. Several times that of Earth, the ground and the buildings all appeared to be made of wood, wood that bore prismatic glowing circuit lines. What trees could be found, their leaves shimmered every color of the rainbow and multicolored currents of energy flowed about the planet. Orbiting the planet like moons, were three white balls of plasma, artificial stars that made the planet shine like a star. Orion, loved this planet, for all, or what little flaws, it had, its people were loving, well meaning and honest. It did help that ones appearance reflected their heart, but that aside, this was a planet, without want, besides occasionally needing to grow a new land mass for space. Orion flew towards the Space Patrol Headquarters, the space station and only thing by the Land of Light, that still looked like it was made of metal. It resembles a mushroom in shape, with its dome head. "Jack...!" said Orion, speaking to a red and yellow Ultra with a crest blade. "Orion..." he replied with a dry tone. "Where are you off too...?" said Orion in a cheery mood. "I have a mission in the Qu,Nos system, apparently those Qu,Nos Aliens are up to their old tricks again. I swear, if they just make one monster, we are going to be ordered to wipe them out...!" "Yes, well, good luck with that, hope ends, well..." "It won't, they never learn..." Jack took of and flew away, taking of by flying into a blue portal of his creation. Orion continued on his way to meet his friend Luter. Instead Luter found him, with a lunge, a bear hug and him begging for mercy, the two friends. "Nice to see you too Luter..." said Orion, stretching. "Of course it is, it's me, that said..." she punched him in the arm "That's for not calling your mother...! Do you know how much she complains to me!?" "Sorry..." Luter immediately shook her hand, trying to shake of the pain. "You've, you've gotten stronger..." she said with a look of surprise. "Have I...?" said Orion, genuinely surprised. "Yeah, before you went to Earth, when I punched it, it didn't hurt..." "Earth..." said Orion, it was clear he was about to reminisce, but something cut him off before that could happen. A white light, a small sphere flew into the building, it exploded into alien writing with characters glittering gold. Everyone in the room was taken back, except Orion, who had seen this particular Ultra Sign before. "King has summoned me..." The other Ultras around them began to clap or salute him, suddenly remembering that he was basically a 'prince' since he was King's student, savior of M78 and next expected King. Orion just sighed. King stood in a room of golden walls in a pool of white plasma as spheres of light rose up around him. It the Ultra equivalent of a sauna, granted any human in this room would be incinerated. Orion came in with Prime. "Sir..." said Orion "You called for me...?" "Ah, yes..." said King "You have been summoned, to planet King..." "Planet, what...?" "King..." said Prime, named after the legendary giant everyone confuses with my father. Long before the Ultra heroes, when our world had just gained the power of Ultra, there was King. The last of the Super Ancient Ultras, with his mobile planet, now called King. King has long since gone, but stewardship of his world has fallen to the sages, Ultras from father's generation. Your Elders have been sent there to live and learn." "I wondered where they went...but why have I been summoned...?" "Most likely, they have sense what I have..." "Which is...?" said Prime and Orion together. "For Orion to find out." "Strange I never saw this world..." said Orion. "It is protected..." King, Ultraman stretched out his hand and Orion was gone in a flash of light. Orion found himself on a world with floating islands and mountains with endless waterfall, a planet covered in water and a reddish brown sky. Part 2 "This is..." said Orion, talking out loud. He looked about and began to jump from boulder to boulder until he came to a group of of Ultras in red cloaks meditating. "Hello..." In unison they all pointed towards the same direction, a distant island. Moments later Orion landed among a circle of Ultras, also meditating, also in red cloaks, but they stood before a waterfall, with water so clear and sparkling one would sweat it was made of sapphires or another blue gem. said a voice in Orion's head. Orion was familiar enough with telepathy to 'follow the voice' to the female Ultra who sat on a boulder before the water fall. He had seen her image enough times in history class to know her name... "Lady Yullian..." he said, before bowing. "Now, now..." she replied "enough of that, the time of the monarchy has come gone, despite Sir Ultraman's current title." Orion stood up. "If I may, why was I called here...?" "So to the point, so devoted to the ideals of Ultraman, despite your disappointments. Tragedy has not brought you down." "While I thank you for the complement, you still haven't answered my question..." "So Impatient..." "I object..." The two turned to a young Ultra. He was red with a single crest and side crests that resembled cat ears. His ears were small little circles under his side crests. His body was silver with red lines running over his shoulder and armpits to his diamond shaped color timer. His lower arms and legs were also red and his eyes were circular. "Mobius..." said Lady Yullian "we have talked about this already..." "Mobius...?" said Orion "As in..." "Ultraman Mebius..." said Mobius "I am descendant of a sibling to him. I object to handing over this task to an outsider...!" "This outsider, has saved M78 and all the Ultras protect and stand for, he was fought for the Land of Light and nearly died in service to its people and I think 'he' is quite tired of privileged brats who think the are more deserving because of their bloodlines!" "Brat!? I am older than you!" "Now, that would just be shameful with your attitude, assuming it's true." "Alien!" "Brat, but while we are here, what is this mission he is talking about...?" "Don't look away from me!" " I did not come here to trade insults with you..." "I can do more than that...!" Sensing the other's intent, the two took fighting stances. "Are you not going to stop this...?" "No..." said Yullian, nonchalantly. "I see..." Part 3 In the distance the Elders of the Kingdom of Warriors stood on a mountain top and watched as the two young Ultras circled each other. "Oh, so young Orion is fighting Mobius..." said one of them "This should be interesting..." "Hardly, what hope has that brat against Orion?" "You've never seen him train then...?" Mobius charged at Orion, who stood frozen until the last moment, when he ducked and spun under his hook, giving a back kick that struck him in the side. Mobius stumbled to his knee and Orion stepped forward and gave him a side kick. Mobius blocked with both arms but was sent rolling. He got up to Orion running at him. He swung again, but Orion caught his arm with an outward block and then punched his forearm, before elbowing him in the side, where he was hit before, and back handing him in the face. Orion locked his arm under his arm pit and began to punch him repeatedly in the face, chest and stomach. Summoning strength, Mobius regained his composure and threw his trapped arm into the air. Orion released him, but keeled and spun under his arm to deliver a double fist strike to his stomach. Mobius keeled over and stumbled back, only to receive a kick to the head, causing him to stumble and fall. To Orion's surprise, Mobius got back up, with little sign that he would be stopping. "What...?" went Orion. "Have you never seen the power of a red Ultra...?" "Red, smed, most of the red Ultra I know would, be out cold from that blow!" "Huh...they obviously haven't been training properly...!" Orion noticed too late that he had been in the same pose as when he fired his Orion Shot. With a punching motion, a golden beam sent Orion flying into a wall. Mobius flew up into the air and began to fire several energy blasts. In response, Orion quickly fired some halos, that flew into them and then after Mobius who flew away, dodging as best he could, until he stopped them with charged punches. Suddenly a beam struck him in the shoulder, Orion had shot it from his forehead. In retaliation Mobius charged his beam, energy flew into his glowing hands above his head, until he put them in the specium position, firing a gold, red hued beam. Orion thought to fly away, but then remembered the other Ultras around him. It was too late, the beam struck and there was an explosion. "And now, you are defeated...!" said Mobius, a red beam shot out the smoke and struck him the chest, knocking him out of the sky. Orion waved his hand, chasing away the smoke with the gust he created. He was now in his red form. "No, now I'm angry...!" Mobius noted that Orion was now bigger in terms of muscle mass. "What is this...?" "What, you've never seen an Ultra change color before...?" "That's impossible...!" Orion charged towards Mobius, and Mobius charged towards him, and the two clash and locked arms. The two seemed very much even in power, until Orion's fiery hair appeared. He was summoning energy and that was the side effect. Mobius also tried to conjure what strength he could, but he found himself paling in comparison to Orion, who broke the arm lock and lifted up over his head and slammed him head first into the ground. Mobius got up dizzy, but shook it off, just in time to be uppercut into the air by Orion. He stopped himself to see Orion, his fist clenched and his entire body on fire. Orion swung open his arms and waved them about, condensing the fires into a ball in front of him, a miniature sun, which he pushed upward. The energy of the sphere was so much, it left a trail of fire. Mobius charged his beam and fired. There was a large burst of energy and for a moment, it looked as if the sky was burning. Orion returned to his default form. Seconds later, a smoking, defeated Mobius fell out of the air, creating a small crater. Part 4 Mobius stood up, his color timer flashing and keeled over with smoke coming of his body. Orion took notice that the arena had been complete fixed of the damage they caused, even the crater from when Mobius fell. "What, what was that...?" asked Mobius in shock. "The power of adaption..." said Lady Yullian. "What...?" "A power wielded by the super ancient Ultras..." "I do not understand, how can this alien wield the power of our ancestors?" "Not your ancestors..." said Orion "The Super Ancient Ultras lived millions of years ago, the last of their line was King, Ultraman King. Unlike us, me and your ancestors, they did not fuse with a photon based particle field, they were born as Ultras. Legend say they were born from supernovas. They were the first true Ultras and perhaps the only 'real' Ultras and we are all just copy cats, chasing their shadows." "How, do you know this..." said Mobius "King told me..." "The Ancients..." said Yullian "they many of them were of mixed colors, and from what we understand, they did not match up to the Ultras of today..." "Meaning...?" asked Orion "Blue Ultras, Red Ultras, there were no physical differences between them, no mental differences. They were noted for having the power of adaption, a skill not seen in modern Ultras, the power to alter one's body to better suit their situation. Only Ultraman Zero, a mixed Ultra, showed this power and now you Orion." "I am not the only mixed Ultra..." said Orion. "But you are the only mixed warrior, a side effect of the time of nobles, we still have cultural expectations based on one's color. Take Mobius for an example, despite our efforts, he believes his relation to Mebius, makes him...superior..." "I have fought stronger than him..." Mobius looked away in shame. "Indeed, our desire, your quest is this. Go to the other Ultra Worlds, learn from them, teach them what you can, but U40, shall be your last." "Why, that world...?" "It...has an interesting history with us..." "Did no one ever tell you..." said Orion "about the Ultra Civil War...?" "The second, the first being between the ancients. U40 was the cause of its and since that time, it has lived in unofficial exile of the other worlds. TY-1, AL-T4, L77, these worlds interact with us at the Olympics, they contribute to the Space Garrison, but not U40, they are alone." "Wasn't this civil war, thousands of years ago. "It happened when I was still young. Even so, that is not the issue." "What is the issue...?" "Go to each of the other worlds, then go to U40 and hopefully you will understand." Orion bowed and like that he found himself out in space. He turned around to the bright light of the Land of Giants. "Do really you think he will be able to do it...?" asked Mobius. "He is strong..." replied Yullian. "This situation requires more than strength, though honestly I would have preferred his 'test' not require that he beat you senseless." "It wasn't that bad..." "Trapped in that sphere, was the force of an Ultra exploding an Ultra Dynamite. He is strong, and no doubt this... 'power of adaption' will serve him well. However, this situation will require more than strength, in fact, I don't strength will be what is needed. You are wiser than most would think Mobius, but his physical might was not what we wanted to test. Go and recuperate, now, your part is done..." Mobius bowed and flew away. Part 5 Category:Orion Continuity Category:Gaidens Category:Episodes